Une plante peut en cacher une autre
by hakuryu85
Summary: bon le titre est pas terrible... donc voici nos 4 amis continuant leur périple vers l'ouest, quand soudain, il aperçoivent, couchée dans le sable, une silhouette familière...


Et une fois de plus... 

Gokû : Sale kappa, tu m'as piqué mon onigiri !

Gojyô :Oh le singe, fallait marquer ton nom dessus si tu la voulais vraiment !

Sanzô : J'vais vous buter...

_Il tira deux coups de revolver en direction de ses bruyants compagnons, effrayant la quasi-totalité des clients._

Hakkai : Ma ma... Sanzô, tu aurais pu blesser quelqu'un ! (aux clients) Gomen nasaii, mon ami est un sur les nerfs...

Sanzô : Un peu?? Si ces deux crétins savaient se tenir, on en serait pas là !

Gokû : Sanzô, t'es fâché??

_A ses paroles, le moine s'empressa de donner un puissant coup de baffeur sur la tête de Gokû._

Gojyô : Baka saru...

Gokû : Je suis pas un singe, kappa pervers !

_Sanzô pointa à nouveau son arme dans la direction des deux garçons. _

Sanzô : Urusei ! Sinon jvous bute !

Hakkai : Si vous continuez, on va être obligés de partir !

Gokû : C'est pas ma faute, le kappa avait qu'à me laisser cette onigiri !

Gojyô : Tiens le ouistiti, si tu la veux tant que ça, jte la donne...

Gojyô fourra le reste de l'onigiri dans la bouche de Gokû. Il commença alors à frapper le demi-youkai, quand il fut stoppé par de retantissant coups de feu.

Sanzô : VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI?!?

_Il alluma une cigarette et tira trois bouffées avant d'envoyer un nuage de fumée bleue au visage de ses compagons._

Aubergiste : Je suis désolé, mais il va falloir que vous partiez, sinon vous allez faire fuir les clients !

Hakkai ; Gomne nasaii... Nous avons compris. Allez, venez !

Gokû : Mais j'ai pas fini !

Gojyô : Baka saru... on s'est fait fouttre dehors, tu pourrais de toute façon pas finir !

Sanzô se dirigea vers l'aubergiste pour régler la note, puis sorti rejoindre les autres à la voiture.

Hakkai : Allez Hakuryu, démarre !

Hakuryu (mode jeep) : Hiiiiiii yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Ainsi nos amis continuèrent leur voyage vers l'ouest. au bout d'un (très court) moment, ils entendirent quelques gargouillis...

Gokû : Sanzô ! J'ai faaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiim !

Sanzô : Urusei !

Gokû : Mais Sanzôôôôôôôôôôôôôôô...

Gojyô : Eh ouistiti, c'est ta faute si on a dû partir !

Gokû : T'avais qu'à pas commencer !

Les deux jeunes gens se tapèrent une fois de plus dessus, quand soudain la jeep stoppa net. Couché en plein milieu du désert, une silhouette familière leur bloquait la route. Hakkai sorti de la voiture, s'approchant du corps inanimé. Il le retourna, et découvrit avec stupeur l'identité de la victime.

Hakkai : Yaone...

Ayant entendu son nom, Yaone reprit connaissance. Elle était très affaiblie et semblait malade... 

Yaone : Hak...kai-chan...

Son regard laissait transparaître la souffrance qu'elle subissait. Après avoir usé de ses quelques forces pour prononcer le nom jeune youkai, elle perdit connaissance. Hakkai se tourna alors vers la jeep.

Hakkai : Sanzô, on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça !

Sanzô : Tu sais bien que si on l'emmène, Kôgaiji va tout faire pour la récupérer...

Hakkai : Oui, je sais bien. Mais il faut à tout prix la soigner !

Sanzô : Ksooo....

Hakkai prit le léger corps de Yaone dans les bras et le déposa délicatement entre Gojyô et Gokû.

Hakkai : S'il vous plaît, tenez-vous jusqu'aux prochain village...

Hakkai avait l'air vraiment inquiet, alors ni l'un ni l'autre n'ajouta quelque chose.

_Durant tout le trajet, Hakkai repensait aux événements qui venaient de se produire. Quand il vit le corps de son ennemie, il fut pris d'une panique intérieure. Pourquoi cette réaction ? Il se le demanda, mais ne trouva pas de réponse. Il avait toujours eu des sentiments amicaux envers la jeune femme, bien qu'ils soient enenmis. Et s'il y avait autre chose ? Encore une fois, il ne trouva pas de réponse... Il se demanda également ce qui avait pu mettre Yaone dans cet état, et si elle pourrait être sauvée. Il le voulait. Même si il ne savait pas quoi faire, il voulait la sauver, à tout prix, de tout son cœur. _

_Arrivés au village, il laissa Gojyô s'occuper de la jeune femme et couru chercehr un médecin. Hakkai ouvrit brusquement la porte de l'hôpital._

Hakkai : S'il vous plaît, quelqu'un peut m'aider ?

Infirmière : Que se passe-t-il ?

Hakkai : Une amie est inconsciente dans ma jeep, pourriez-vous appeler quelqu'un qui puisse venir ?

Infirmière : Je vais chercher un médecin, attendez-moi ici.

Elle couru dans un bureau et arriva avec une seconde femme.

Médecin : Bonjour, je m'appelle Kitsu. Où est votre amie ?

Hakkai : Venez, suivez-moi !

Il la prit par la main et couru vers la jeep. Là, Kitsu examina Yaone et pu après quelques minutes porter un diagnostic précs.

Kitsu : Elle a été empoisonnée par une plante. Elle a dû confondre du Thiéné (plante médicinal du désert) avec de la Grillonelle. Elles se ressemblent beaucoup, cela arrive fréquemment. Votre amie n'est pas en danger, mais je dois lui faire une injection pour calmer la douleur.

Hakkai fut vraiment soulagé par la réponse de Kitsu.

Gokû : Yatta !

Gojyô : Tu t'es trop inquiété Hakkai !

Hakkai : Merci beaucoup Kitsu !

Sanzô : Bon on y va.

Kitsu : Attendez ! elle doit rester ici jusqu'à demain, je veux m'assurer qu'elle n'aura pas d'effets secondaires au traitement.

Sanzô : c'est pas mon problème.

Kitsu : Mais je croyais que c'était votre amie ?

Hakkai : Techniquement, non. Mais nous l'avons trouvée étendue en plein désert...

Kitsu : Je vois. Mais il faut quand même la garder ! Malheureusement, l'hôpital est en rénovation, et je n'ai pas de chambre. Mais vous pouvez dormir à l'auberge, là-bas. Je leur dirai que l'hôpital s'occupe du paiement du repas de ce soir et de la nuité.

Hakkai : merci infiniment !

Sanzô : kssssssoooo...

Gojyô : Bein, alors emmenons la demoiselle à sa chambre !

Gokû : Allons manger !

Hakkai : Une chose après l'autre Gokû. Il faut d'abord emmener Yaone se reposer.

Gokû : Mais alors après on va manger !

Hakkai : oui, oui !

Gokû : ok !

Hakkai : Au-revoir Kitsu, et merci encore !

Kitsu : je passerai demain matin. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, je suis à l'hôpital. Au-revoir !

Alors que Kitsu se dirigeait vers l'hôpital, les quatre jeunes hommes allèrent à l'auberge. Ils ne purent avoir que trois chambre. Deux simples, et une double, ou l'aubergiste ajouta un futon. Sanzô entra dans l'une des chambre simple.

Sanzô : Je ne veux voir personne jusqu'au repas.

Hakkai prit Yaone des bras de Gojyô et la déposa dans le lit de la seconde chambre simple. Il resta avec elle jusqu'au repas, alors que Gokû se coucha un moment et Gojyô se promena dans la ville.

_A l'heure du repas, Gokû attendait déjà à une table, alors que Sanzô et Gojyô le rejoignirent. _

Gojyô : Où est Hakkai ?

Sanzô : Probablement auprès de Yaone.

Gokû : on a pas besoin de l'attendre, mangeons !

**coup de baffeur**

Gojyô : je vais le chercher

Gojyô frappa à la porte et entra dans la chambre de Yaone.

Gojyô : comment va-t-elle ?

Hakkai, ne quittant pas Yaone des yeux : pour l'instant, elle dort.

Gojyô : Viens manger quelque chose.

Hakkai : Je n'ai pas faim, merci.

Gojyô : s'il te plaît Hakkai...

Hakkai : D'accord, je viens. Mais pas longtemps. On ne sait jamais...

Hakkai et Gojyô rejoignirent leurs compèrent. Le repas se déroula comme d'habitude avec Gojyô et Gokû qui se tapaient dessus, et Sanzô qui sortait de ses gonds. Pourtant, Hakkai ne s'en souciait pas. Il voulait terminer son repas au plus vite. A peine eut-il terminé qu'il se leva.

Sanzô : Où vas-tu ?

Hakkai : Je vais la veiller.

Gojyô : Ne t'en fais pas...

Hakkai : Prenez chacun un lit, je resterai auprès d'elle ce soir...

Il alla à la chambre de Yaone, puis frappa avant d'entrer. Yaone dormait toujours. Il l'observa, remarquant à qulle point elle était belle. Il était vraiment soulagé qu'elle n'ait rien, mais le serait encore plus si elle se réveillait... Il su à ce moment, la voyant si tranquille, si jolie sous les rayons de lune sur son corps, qu'il ressentait plus que de la sympathie pour elle. Il l'aimait, la désirait. Il détailla son visage dans la nuit, arrêtant son regard sur les lèvres de la jeune youkai.

Il ne put résister et se pencha sur elle, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes, lui caressant tendrement la joue. Cela suffit à faire sortir Yaone de son profond sommeil. Hakkai recula rapidement, honteux. Yaone le dévisagea d'un regard doux.

Yaone : Hak...kai...chan...

Hakkai : Gomen nasaii Yaone, je n'ai pas pu résister...

La jeune femme, troublée, ne sut que répondre. Elle attendait ce jour depuis si longtemps ! Depuis leur rencontre en fait. Leurs combats, aussi rares fussent-ils, la ravissaient toujours, car cela lui donnait une excuse pour le voir. Elle passa sa main derrière la nuque de l'ancien humain et l'attira vers elle pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Elle le désirait, plus que tout, et ce soir était la seule chance qu'ils avaient de s'apartenir. Elle devint alors plus entreprenante, prolongeant leur baiser, elle introduit sa langue entre les lèvres de Hakkai à la recontre de sa langue. A leur contact, un frisson lui parcouru le dos. Hakkai s'allongea à côté de Yaone, ne quittant en aucun cas ses délicieuses lèvres. Elle passa sa main sous le pull de Hakai, lui caressant le dos, le torse, puis le lui ôta. Ils se séparèrent enfin apèrs plusieurs minutes de désir intense. Enfin, ils seraient l'un à l'autre, l'un comme l'autre. Enfin, ils ne seraient qu'un.

Yaone se leva pour ôter son habit de combat, se retrouvant quasiement nue devant son amant. Il s'assit au bord du lit, la tira vers lui, puis se plongea dans son cou, s'attaquant à sa peau. Elle gémit alors que Hakkai l'avait mordue un peu trop fort. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent sous ses lèvres. Il s'empressa de les lécher délicatement, essayant de ne pas faire plus souffrire sa belle. Puis, saisissant doucement l'un de ses seins et le massant, il l'embrassa doucement. Approchant du bout. Il éloigna sa bouche, et saisi le mamelon de la jeune femme de sa langue, puis le mordilla légèrement. Yaone se cambra légèrement en arrière, puis entreprit de lever son compagnon et de lui ôter son pantalon et son caleçon. Elle glissa une main sur l'entrejambe d'Hakkai, puis tout en le massant, embrassa son torse, puis son ventre, faisant glisser sa langue sur la peau du youkai. Celui-ci tressailli, frissonnant de plaisir.

Elle l'allongea sur le lit, et s'agenouilla a ses pieds. Elle se pencha, puis déposa quelques baisers sur le sexe d'Hakkai, et le pris dans sa bouche, faisant tourner sa langue autour de lui. Ainsi, elle le suça avec souceur, sentant le sexe de son amant se dresser et durcir encore entre ses lèvres, prêt à exploser. Quand elle se retira, et se dressa sur lui, enlevant sa culotte.

Il glissa sa main habille sous la jeune femme et caressa son clitoris du bout des doigts. Elle gémit doucement, se concentrant pour faire durer cet instant le plus longtemps possible. Elle couvrit le corps d'Hakkai de carresse. Puis, elle se senti soulevée, et senti une présence en elle : Hakkai venait d'introduire son sexe dans son vagin. Elle eut un petit cri de surprise, puis lança un regard passionné à Hakkai. Elle commença quelques va-et-vient, aidée par Hakkai. Bien que très en forme pour une convalescente, elle ne devait pas trop se fatiguer. Tout en douceur, ils firent l'amour passionnément, se retenant à chaque instant de se laisser aller à leur plaisir. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas un combat de monstres, mais un combat d'amour. L'homme contre la femme, la femme contre l'homme.

N'en pouvant plus, apèrs un long moment de lutte acharnée, ils explosèrent ensemble dans une jouissance ultime. Yaone s'effondra sur le corps humide de transpiration d'Hakkai. Elle le regarda tendrement dans les yeux, et lui sourit. Il lui rendit ce sourire, puis les couvrant avec les couvertures, l'embrassa, faisant danser sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune youkai, qui malgré qu'épuisée, lui rendit passionnément son baiser.

Ils s'éloignèrent, se fixant droit dans les yeux, ils se souriaient tendrement. Puis, Yaone posa sa tête sur le torse de l'ancien humain, se laissant tomber dans un profond sommeil. Hakkai déposa une tendre bise sur le front de la jeune femme, puis s'endormit a son tour, heureux...

Le lendemain, Yaone se réveilla, seule. Hakkai était descendu plus tôt pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Quand elle arriva en bas, les quatre compères étaient déjà attablés.

Yaone : Ohayô-gosaimasu !

Gojyô et Hakkai : Ohayô-gosaimasu !

Gokû : Ah, Yaone ! Tu vas mieux ?

Yaone : Hai, arigato !

Sanzô lui, ne dit rien. Gojyô prit une chaise et la posa entre lui et Hakkai.

Gojyô : Allez viens, mange !

Yaone : Arigato gosaimasu Gojyô !

Elle lui sourrit puis alla s'asseoir. Comme toujours, le repas fut animé. Au moment ou Sanzô sorti son arme, Yaone éclata de rire, laissant les autres sans voix...

Yaone : Gomen, gomen nasaii, vous êtes très comiques tous les trois !

Personne ne sur que répondre. Sanzô rangea son arme, bougon, alors que ses compagnons riaient joyeusement. Soudain, une silhouette apparu dans l'entrée. Yaone n'eut aucun mal à distinguer les traits de son jeune maître.

Kôgaiji : Yaone, enfin ! Que t'ont-ils fait ?

Kôgaiji montra du doigt ses ennemis, enragé.

Yaone : Rien maître. A vrai dire, ils m'ont sauvée.

Kôgaiji : Viens maintenant.

Yaone : Hai...

Elle se dirigea vers le fils de Gyumaô, jaloux de n'avoir rien pu faire plus tôt. Elle trébucha et attérit dans les bras de Kôgaiji qui s'était avancé pour l'attrapper.

Yaone : je ne suis pas encore tout à fait rétablie ! Il faut que je passe voir Kitsu, la femme médecin qui m'a sauvée, avant de partir.

Kôgaiji : bien, allons-y

Il se retourna et sorti. Yaone s'adressa encore une fois à ses sauveteurs.

Yaone : Arigato gosaimasu pour tout ce que vous avez fait, je vous en suis très reconnaissante. La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, nous serons ennemi à nouveau. Mais j'ai passé un très bon moment en tant que l'une des votre. Sayônara !

Elle échangea un long regard avec Hakkai pendant qu'elle parlait, puis faisant un signe de la main, s'en alla rejoindre son maître.

Gojyô : Il s'est passé quelque chose, avoue Hakkai !

Gokû : Pourquoi ?

**coup de baffeur**

Sanzô : Baka saru, pose pas des questions stupides.

Gokû : Arrête de m'appeler baka saru !

Gojyô : Tu préfère sale ouistiti ?

Gokû : Sale kappa pervers !

Hakkai : Ma... ma... arrêtez

Sanzô : oui, vous allez le dégoûter de son bonheur...

Gokû : Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**coup de baffeur**

Sanzô : je t'ai dit de pas poser de questions stupides.

Gojyô : bon, on y va ?

Hakkai : oui, Hakuryuu s'impatiente dehors !

Et c'est ainsi que nos amis continuèrent leur route vers l'ouest...


End file.
